Fun Fun Fun
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Slash ; "...I don't need any of my CSIs being brought in for indecent exposure..." ; EricRyan, with a small dose of Horatio/Mac at the end.


Ryan felt like the biggest tourist... ever.

He was _roller-blading_ down the street near the shore. He was ROLLER-BLADING. As in, moving on shoes with wheels on the bottom of it. This was something he'd only seen in the beginning theme of _Three's Company_... and even then, it looked like a tourist thing!

Not to mention, not only an hour before, he ordered a gigantic ice cream sundae, in a gigantic 'I LOVE FLORIDA' cup... that he got to keep, by the way... Eric let him if he agreed to buy some more ice cream on the way home to use in a more _creative_ way.

Oh, we shouldn't forget to mention that Eric was right next to him, laughing at how clumsy Ryan was on skates and catching him each time he lost his balance.

Well... at least Ryan wasn't alone in looking like a fool... and at least he didn't look like this was the most fun thing on the face of the Earth like Eric did, though he wore happy quite well, so Ryan wasn't complaining.

"Hey, Ryan... whoa slow down!"

Too late.

Who the hell made this road sloping?

"Uh, how about we take a break?" Eric laughed as he stopped in front on the pile of Ryan on the floor.

"That sounds good," Ryan groaned as he took Eric's offered hand. Eric pulled Ryan over to a bench and sat him down before he did any more damage. "We are _never_ going anything with wheels again."

"You're being a baby," Eric teased as he took his rollerblades off. Ryan followed suit and shoved his into Eric's lap.

"Burn those for me, please."

Eric laughed and stood up, carrying a set of rollerblades in each hand.

"No, no, no, sit down... we have the rest of the day to move," Ryan whined and grabbed for Eric, who only laughed some more.

"Let's go back to our place at the beach at least, then you can relax."

Ryan sighed heavily and stood up, "Fine, but you're giving me a massage as soon as we get there. That fall _hurt_, you know."

"Hey, we're not starting anything you don't plan on finishing," Eric warned, leading the way back to the beach.

Ryan rolled his eyes at that and kicked some sand towards Eric's general direction, which Eric didn't notice since he was busy throwing the rollerblades toward their humongous beach towel and stripping off his shirt.

Ryan loved shirtless Eric.

He also loved Eric's massages.

(Eric - Shirt) + Massage Happy Ryan.

So he took his shirt off and threw it towards his bag, then dropped down onto the middle of the big towel. "Massage, _now_."

He heard Eric's laugh and a zipper before feeling a cool sensation on his back.

All of sudden, he was glad that he burnt easily and needed sunblock, otherwise he'd never get to feel that _wonderful_ feeling of Eric's rubbing it into his back.

The sun, the quite crash of the waves, Eric's skilled fingers... Ryan dozed off before he realized what was happening.

He woke up when a beach ball hit him in the head... numerous times.

"Wha..?" He mumbled out as he lifted himself with his arms.

"Thanks for letting me use the ball, kid," He heard Eric say before he felt arms around his chest and the feeling of being lifted up. "You fell asleep, I got something to wake you up."

"What? Huh? Did I burn?" Ryan started to panic and tried to see his back, which only made Eric hold him more tightly so he'd stop moving.

"No, no, no, don't worry, you were in the shade.

"Oh... where we goin'?" Ryan asked, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them.

"Just look," Eric smirked.

"Huh?" Ryan looked up and saw the water, "WHAT? Eric, no! I don't wanna, no way! Now this is just wrong... HEY THAT'S COLD!" Ryan jumped onto Eric as soon as his toes touched the water.

Eric rolled his eyes and made Ryan get off of him before he wandered into the water. "You'll get used to it."

"Right, uh huh," Ryan muttered sarcastically, but followed Eric anyway.

Eric stepped down the dip where the waves crashed and were met with retreating water and looked back at Ryan. "Watch ou--" Too late, Ryan had all ready fallen into the water.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" He yelled as soon as he emerged from the wave that had just crashed.

Eric was having trouble keeping his laughter inside. "...A dip?"

"Well, no crap, Eric, why didn't you tell me that was there?!"

"I tried but uh," He had to let out a snicker, "You just rushed right in."

"We're so not having kids together," Ryan muttered, "They'd run into a tree before you told them it was there!"

"...Ryan, we _can't_ have kids..."

"It's a figure of speech."

"Right," Eric smirked and started swimming away.

"Okay, good, you go that way, I'll go the other way," Ryan nodded and started walking back toward shore.

"Don't fall asleep again!" Eric called after him with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan muttered and stalked off to their towel. He laid down in the shade and pulled out the latest Harry Potter book, which Eric never let him finish.

103 pages later, Eric was coming out of the water and Ryan was engulfed in his book.

"You're not reading _that _**again**, are you?" Eric sighed as he dried himself off with a towel. "Come _on_, the sun's setting. Look at it!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, real great, can you be quiet?" Ryan asked, shooing Eric away with a swipe of his hand.

Eric's jaw dropped at that. He did _not_ just do that.

There had to be something done about this _reading_... and Eric knew what.

He dropped down onto the towel next to Ryan... more like on Ryan.

"HEY! ...What are you doing, Eric?" Ryan asked, not even lifting his eyes from the page he was reading.

"Nothing," Eric smirked and grabbed the book from out of Ryan's grasp, making Ryan try to turn and glare at him. "Don't worry, I'll keep your page." He set it down with the pages down, far enough so Ryan wouldn't be able to reach it.

"You just want attention, don't you?" Ryan sighed and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"...yeah," Eric chuckled and slid off of Ryan, "Well, that... and you," He finished with a kiss on Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey, no, no, no, that kiss means you want _more_ and we're not in a position to be doing _more_," Ryan started to get up but Eric had other plans; he pulled him down, pinning him in place so he wouldn't try to move again.

"It's getting dark... people are leaving... it's almost empty," Eric started to use his intimate voice... the one that Ryan knew would only lead to trouble.

"No, Eric, stop. We work in _law enforcement_. If we get caught, do you _know_ what kind of gossip'll spread through the lab?"

"Stop thinking," Eric murmured and started kissing down Ryan's back.

"_Eric_, you were the one who said we're not gunna start something we can't finish."

"But we _can_ finish..." He smirked and moved up to kiss Ryan's neck.

"I'd rather.." He bit his lip as Eric bit his neck, "_Not_ take the chance."

"You're no fun," Eric chuckled, running his hands down Ryan's side, "We're alllll the way in the back and the closest person to us is at least a mile away."

"Half a mile," Ryan corrected, mentally measuring the distance.

"Close enough."

Just then, someone walked onto the beach... Ryan knew that silhouette, oh Lord, don't let it be him. He started praying as the figure came closer.

"Get off me!" He whispered harshly, "Horatio's coming!"

"What? You're crazy," Eric chuckled and continued kissing Ryan's neck, despite his efforts to get up.

"Eric? Mr. Wolfe?"

"Okay, maybe you're not," Eric murmured as he sat up.

"Told you," Ryan growled as he sat up as well.

"Hi, H," Eric stood up and smiled at his boss, "What brings you here?"

"What brings _you_ here, Eric?" Horatio smirked his all-knowing smirk.

"NOTHING!" Ryan piped in and stood up, his shirt on... backwards.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio smiled, then noticed his shirt and raised his eyebrow. "Did I... interrupt something?"

Ryan chuckled nervously and glanced down at his shirt, which made him notice it was backwards, so he pulled it off and switched it quickly.

"Uh, no, H, no, we were... just about to pack up and leave," Eric smiled.

"That's good, I don't need any of my CSIs being brought in for indecent exposure..." He waited for their reactions and smirked, "Good night boys," He turned and left them there.

Ryan's eyes widened at the moment and he swore he could have fainted while Eric's jaw dropped and his cheeks burned red; both knew they'd never be able to look at their boss the same way again.

"This is your fault," Ryan muttered when he snapped back into reality.

Eric nodded in agreement and sat back down on the towel.

Ryan sighed and sat next to him, "But... what was he doing here?"

Eric shrugged and looked to where Horatio was headed. "...Oh."

"What?" Ryan looked to where Horatio stood... along with another man, that man that came down from NY for one case, that man... was Mac Taylor... and he had his arm around Horatio's waist and his lips on his neck.

Holy crap, Ryan was scarred.

"I'm never going to the beach with you again," He stated. "_**Ever**_."

"We just gotta find a new beach," Eric muttered and rubbed the back of his neck.

Well, at least they could say they had... fun... and that's all that matters.


End file.
